


Slow Dance

by FlawedDisaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Craig wäre niemals freiwillig auf den Winterball ihrer Schule gegangen. Mit einem Freund wie Clyde konnte er sich, aber leider nur schlecht herausmogeln. Dieser Abend hält jedoch eine besondere Begegnung für ihn offen, denn nicht weit von ihm entfernt steht der niedlich Junge aus seinem Biologiekurs, von dem er auf irgend eine Art und Weise angetan ist./// Ein zuckriger Creek OS





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Vorwort  
> Hallu c: Lang ist‘s her. Ich melde mich mal wieder mit einem kleinen Creek OS :D Wie auch jedes andere mal bitte ich euch, nachsichtig gegenüber Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Logikfehlern zu sein. Ansonsten wünsche ich euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen :3

Slow Dance

Es war der Winterball als ich 16 Jahre alt war, vielleicht auch 17. Ich stand da, trank diese überzuckerte Bowle und starrte ins nichts. Die Discokugel an der Decke drehte sich und reflektierte das Licht auf den Boden oder eher gesagt, auf die mit Leben gefüllten Körper die sich auf der Tanzfläche zur Musik bewegten. Wieso ich freiwillig hier war? Wenn dein bester Freund, dem du sowieso noch etwas schuldest, dich anfleht mit zukommen, dann kannst du zu 95% schlecht nein sagen. Zudem war ich kein völlig gefühlskalter Mensch wie vielleicht alle dachten. Ich war ein guter Freund.

Ein guter Freund der alleine am Rand stand, da seine freundschaftliche Begleitung sich kurzerhand ein Mädel um den Finger wickeln konnte und beide nun auf der Tanzfläche waren. Oder auf der Toilette, so genau wusste ich es nicht. Und so genau wollte ich es auch nicht wissen.

Ich nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck aus meinem mit Bowle gefülltem Plastikbecher und sah auf mein Handy. 21:18. Noch ca. 1 ½ Stunden und meine Mutter würde mich und Clyde abholen. Seufzend strich ich mir durch meine schwarzen Haare. Ich hatte das Gefühl vor Langeweile zu verrecken, doch dann tippte mir jemand auf meine Schulter und für ein paar Sekunden hatte ich einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung an dem Tag doch noch was zu erleben. Fehlanzeige.

„Hey! Hättest du vielleicht Bock mit mir zu tanzen?“ Gefragt hatte mich ein blondhaariges Mädchen mit einem kurzen schulterfreiem rotem Kleid. Irgendein Mädchen aus meiner Stufe. Ziemliches Standardmodell mit einem Lächeln, was mir nicht geheuer war. „Ne lass mal.“ Gab ich also kurz, zugegeben unfreundlich, wieder und widmete mich meiner Bowle. „Waaas? Wieso denn nicht? Du stehst hier schon seit 15 Minuten still herum und scheinst dich zu langweilen, komm schon.“ Sie zwinkerte mir zu und legte eine Hand auf meinen Oberarm. Eindeutig zu viel Körperkontekt. „Ich passe.“

Enttäuscht aber auch gleichzeitig genervt lässt sie ihre Hand sinken. „Gut wie du möchtest.“ Mit einem kleinem ‚Hmpf!‘ drehte sie sich um und steuerte auf eine kleine tuschelnde Mädchengruppe zu. Ich wendete meinen Blick ab und lugte wie schon so oft an diesem Abend auf mein Handy. Aber wie sehr ich es auch wollte, die Zeit wollte nicht schneller vergehen.

Ich bewegte mich zum nächsten Mülleimer hin um meinen Becher wegzuschmeißen, wobei ich bemerkte wie mich ein paar braune Augen verfolgten. Unauffällig suchte ich nach dem Besitzer des Augenpaares und irgendwann machte ich ihn auch ausfindig. 

Tweek Tweak. Ein kleiner nervöser, aber auch ziemlich niedlicher Junge aus meinem Biologiekurs. Neben ihm standen zwei weitere Jungen, einen von ihnen kannte ich. Kenny aus meinem Sportkurs, ein Kollege von mir mit dem ich mir das ein oder andere mal hinterm Schulgebäude eine rauchte. Neben Kenny stand ein kleinerer Junge. Er hatte einen blonden Undercut und schien die ganze Zeit mit einem aufmunternden Blick auf Tweek einzureden. 

Der Blonde hatte es mir schon seit einigen Monaten irgendwie angetan. Was vielleicht daran liegen könnte, dass wir zwar äußerlich komplette verschieden Menschen waren, unsere Persönlichkeit sich aber in bestimmten Punkten überschnitten.

Er war dieser schüchterne nervöse Junge, den man in den Pausen meistens auf dem Schulhof mit seinen Freunden unter einem Baum sitzen sah. Das waren auch die einzigen Moment in denen man ihm beim Lachen erwischte. Und eins kann man mir glauben, wenn er gelacht hat, dann hatte man das Gefühl von der Sonne angestrahlt zu werden. So hell und so warm.

Ich war dieser schweigsame kalte Typ, den man meistens in der Cafeteria zwischen irgendwelchen Sportlern an einem Tisch sah. Ich befand mich zwischen der mittleren und oberen Schicht und war dem entsprechend auch mit vielen Menschen aus meiner Schule ‘‘befreundet‘‘. Klar gab es einige Menschen wie Clyde oder Token die ich unter meinen guten Freunden zählte, aber der Rest war lediglich oberflächlich Bekanntschaften.

Wir beide waren eher die zurückgezogenen, die bei ihren Freunden jedoch richtig auftauten. Die, die etwas sagten, wenn es wahrhaftig um etwas wichtiges ging. Man konnte sich auf uns verlassen, wenn es ernst wurde. 

Es steckte mehr in uns drin, als diese Klischeehaften Highschool Persönlichkeiten.

Ich hätte ihn gerne mal angesprochen, aber ich hatte mich nicht getraut. Ja ich hatte mich nicht getraut. Ich war eine sozial Niete. Wie spricht man denn jemanden an? Es wäre komisch, wenn ich aus dem nichts auftauchen und fragen würde, ob er mal einen Kaffee mit mir trinken wollen würde. Auch der Aufbau von Augenkontakt, scheint schwieriger zu sein als gedacht. Wahrscheinlich stelle ich mich einfach zu sehr an.

Meine Augen huschten zu Tweek und blieben bei ihm hängen.

Als sich meine und Tweeks Blicke kurz trafen, schaute dieser sofort weg. Er guckte verängstigt den kleineren Jungen an und schüttelte hysterisch seinen Kopf. Der andere Junge legte seine Hände auf Tweeks Schulter und fing an zureden.

Was hatte Tweek vor und was macht ihn so nervös? 

Ich war kurz davor mühevoll die Worte von seinen Lippen abzulesen als sich ein Arm um meine Schulter legte. „Craig! Da bist du ja! Ich hab dich überall gesucht!“ Ich hob eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihn etwas verblüfft an. „Wo ist deine neue Flamme?“ Fragte ich ihn, da ich nirgendswo seine neue Errungenschaft ausmachen konnte. 

„Haha also das ist so, sie wartet am Eingang auf mich und wir wollten noch wohin gehen und verdammt, ich komme mir wie das größte Arschloch auf Erden vor, aber würdest du es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich schon früher gehen würde? Du hast dann auf jeden Fall was gut bei mir!“

Ich seufzte und fuhr mir durchs Haar. „Von mir aus.“ Er gab mir eine ordentliche Umarmung, wobei mir seine Alkoholfahne ins Gesicht schlug. „Danke Bruder, echt. Du bist der beste Craig, gönne dir heute auch mal jemanden und hab gefälligst Spaß verstanden?“   
Er klopfte mir noch ein letztes mal auf den Rücken und verschwand dann durch den Ausgang der Turnhalle. 

Ob ich auf ihn wütend war? Nope. Ehrlich gesagt war ich sogar etwas froh darüber, da ich mir sicher war, dass die Heimfahrt viel angenehmer sein würde ohne eine Alkoholleiche auf der Rückbank sitzen zu haben.

Ich war kurz davor mein Handy aus meiner Anzugtasche zu fischen um meine Mutter anzurufen, als jemand auf mich zukam. Es war Tweek. Er schien sichtlich nervös zu sein und war ein einziges Nervenwrack. Er blieb vor mir stehen und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. 

„Äh h-hallo.“ Er legte eine kurze pause ein und versteckte eine Haarsträhne hinter seinem Ohr. „A-Also, möchtest du v-vielleicht mit mir tanzen?“ Ich glaube das war der Moment in dem sich kleine Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch ausbreiteten. „ Ja.“ Antwortete ich aus dem Affekt heraus. 

Tweek schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Mit der Antwort hatte er wahrscheinlich nicht gerechnet. Und ganz ehrlich? Ich war selber über meine eigenen Worte überrascht. „Meinst du das gerade ernst?“ Fragte er mich unsicher. „Ja tu ich.“ Es bildete sich ein warmes angenehmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er schien erleichtert zu sein. Ich wartete nicht lange und griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn Richtung Tanzfläche. Woher dieser Impuls kam? Gott, keine Ahnung.

Im Hintergrund lief irgendein Song aus den Charts. Unsere Körper bewegten sich zu dem Takt der Musik und nach einer Weile haben wir gar nicht gemerkt, wie viele Songs bereits abgespielt wurden. Da waren nur wir beide und diese dummen Charts Songs, die ich eigentlich nie freiwillig hören würde. 

Doch mit Tweek vor mir konnte ich diese irgendwie ertragen.

Als jedoch Despacito anfing zu spielen, war das mein Zeichen uns beide von der Tanzfläche zu holen. Ich griff dem kleinere am Handgelenk und zog ihn von der Tanzfläche. „Also, willst du was trinken?“ Fragte ich ihn und Gott, je länger ich ihn betrachtete, desto mehr Details fielen mir an ihm auf. 

Da waren zum Beispiel diese niedlichen Sommersprossen die auf seinen Wangen und seiner Nase verteilt waren oder seine braunen Augen die wärme und pure Liebenswürdigkeit ausstrahlten, zudem-

„Craig?“ Ich wurde aus meiner Gedankenwelt geholt und guckte Tweek nun verwundert an. „Verdammt, tut mir leid, was hattest du gesagt?“ Nicht sehr smooth Craig. „Ich meinte, dass ich gerne was trinken würde.“ Sagte er mit einem schüchternem lächeln.

„Ähm cool.“ Facepalm.

.  
.  
.

Es vergingen viele Minuten in denen wir uns Unterhielten. Er hatte kein einziges mal gestottert. Im Gegenteil, er unterhielt sich angeregt und angeheitert mit mir darüber, dass ich mal zu ihm ins Cafe kommen könnte. Allgemein machte er einen völlig anderen Eindruck, wo ich mich so mit ihm unterhielt. Sonst war er immer so furchtbar nervös und hat nur mit den wenigsten Menschen geredet. Wieso war ich einer dieser wenigen Menschen? 

„Du bist irgendwie ein komplett anderer Mensch.“ Der Mensch den ich in den Pausen sah und mit dem ich mich mal gerne unterhalten hätte.

„Was?“

„Ich weiß nicht, du wirkst viel aufgeweckter, fröhlicher und dabei siehst du dazu noch echt niedlich aus.“ Erklärte ich und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Es machte sich ein zartes Rosa auf seinen Wangen breit.

„Danke, ich weiß es aber selber nicht. Du strahlst einfach irgendwas aus, was mich nicht dazu bringt nervös auf meinem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.“

Verwundert schaue ich ihn an. „Ich strahle was aus? Etwas was andere Menschen nicht gleich abschreckt und sie dazu bringt die Straßenseite zu wechseln?“ Kichere ich leicht und grinse ihn an. Das ich auf den ein oder anderen Menschen einen griesgrämigen Eindruck mache ist mir durchaus bewusst. 

Aber um eines klarzustellen, ich mach das definitiv nicht mit Absicht. Ich war einfach still und zurückhaltend. Das führte, aber in manchen Fällen dazu, dass bestimmte Menschen dachten, dass ich ein arrogantes Arschloch wäre. 

Seine Wangen wurden einen Tacken röter. „Nein, es ist warm und beruhigend, wie Kaffee.“ Erklärt er mit einem lächeln, wobei ich etwas neugierig wurde.

„Aber Kaffee ist doch bitter?“ Fragte ich ihn und sah ihm dabei interessiert in die Augen. 

„Eigentlich schon, aber du bist wie Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker.“ Er selber wurde bei seinen eigenen Worten rot und kratzte sich verlegend mit dem Zeigefinger an seiner Wange.

Wieso ist er nur so Liebenswürdig? 

Als er dies sagte, fing ein neuer Song an zu spielen und ich konnte nicht anders als sofort zu Tweek rüber zuschauen. Es lief einer meiner Lieblingssongs. „Willst du vielleicht noch einmal mit mir tanzen? Ich mag den Song.“ Somit riss ich uns beide abrupt aus der Konversation, wobei dies Tweek eher weniger zu stören schien, da ihm das was er vorher gesagt hatte wohl etwas peinlich war. 

„Ja!“ Antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, wobei ihm die viel zu schnelle Antwort wohl etwas verlegen machte. „Ich meine, gerne.“ Korrigierte er seine Wortwahl.

Im Hintergrund lief „I Wanna Be Yours“ von den Arctic Monkeys. Und verdammt, alles war perfekt. Meine Hände hatten ihren Platz an Tweeks Taille gefunden und seine Hände hatten sich um meinen Nacken gelegt. Langsam bewegten wir uns zu der Musik, unsere Augen hatten sich ineinander verhakt und ich hatte das Gefühl ihn jeden Moment küssen zu müssen. Es passte einfach so sehr.

Doch etwas in mir riet streng davon ab ihn jetzt auf den Moment genau küssen zu wollen. In dem Augenblick schien mein Hirn die Überhand gewonnen zu haben und mein Herz? Mein Herz riet dazu es zu riskieren. Tweek wollte was von mir, ich wollte was von ihm. Was genau steht mir im Wege? Vielleicht war es die Unerfahrenheit in mir, die nicht abschätzen konnte, ob es ein wirklich so guter Augenblick sein würde. 

„Alles in Ordnung? Du scheinst ziemlich in deinen Gedanken versunken zu sein.“

Ich blinzelte ein paar mal und räusperte mich daraufhin.

Ich schüttelte leicht meinen Kopf. „Nein, es ist nichts.“ 

„Das glaube ich dir ehrlich gesagt nicht, stört dich etwas?“ Fragte er und guckte mich dabei mit diesen hübschen großen Augen an.

Mir wurde etwas wärmer. Er soll nicht wissen, dass ich mir über so etwas schwachsinniges Gedanken machte. Ich kam mir unnötig blöd bei vor.

„Nein es ist wirklich nichts, ich hatte nur darüber nachgedacht, dass...“

Eine Ausrede Tucker, du brauchst eine Ausrede. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass er nicht klein beigeben und weiterhin herumstochern würde, also musste mir dringend eine kleine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Als mein Blick kurz zur Uhr schwang, machte es „Klick!“ in meine Gehirn.

„Dass wir gleich bereits 23 Uhr haben, meine Mutter kommt mich gleich abholt.“ Und damit hatte ich noch nicht ein mal gelogen, sie würde gleich wirklich kommen. Verdammt.

Als er das hörte wurden seine Augen ganz groß. „Oh scheiße“ flüsterte er und ließ seine Hände zu seiner Hose sinken um sein Handy heraus zu holen. „Verdammt.“ 

Jetzt war ich dran, in verwundert anzugucken. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Er kratzte sich am Nacken. „Ich bin echt dumm.“ 

„Davon kann ich nur anderes Berichten, aber was ist denn?“

„Ich habe vergessen Kenny und Butter anzuschreiben, dass sie dran denken sollen mich mit zunehmen, jetzt kann ich mit dem Bus fahren, weil die beiden schon weg sind.“ Erklärte er.

„Ich kann dich mitnehmen.“ Bot ich sofort an und er schüttelte direkt den Kopf.

„Ich will dir nicht unnötig zu last fallen, wirklich...“

„Nein man, das tust du überhaupt nicht, jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf drum.“

Er guckte schüchtern zu Boden. „Wirklich nicht?“

Ich nickte. „Wirklich nicht.“

Wir lächelten uns für einige Sekunden an und ich verlor mich wie so oft schon an diesem Abend in seine Augen. So wunderschön, so verdammt wunderschön. 

„Wollen wir vielleicht raus? Wir können die restliche Zeit dann ja einfach draußen verbringen, ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen, weißt du?“

Ich stimmte zu und nach fünf Minuten lagen wir draußen auf der Rasenfläche vor unserer Schule. Es war draußen etwas frischer geworden, was uns aber nicht groß störte. 

„Heute sieht man so null Sterne am Himmel.“ Meine ich nach einigen Minuten in denen ich den Himmel analysiert hatte. Tweek nickte mir zustimmend zu. „Ziemlich Schade.“

„Lass uns irgendwann mal zusammen die Sterne angucken.“ Kam es ohne wirklich über meine Wort nachgedacht zu haben aus meinem Mund.

„Liebend gerne.“ Lächelte er mich an

Wir unterhielten uns die nächsten Momente über Gott und die Welt. Er war ein schlauer Junge, dass merkte man nach längeren Unterhaltungen mit ihm und das machte ihn einfach noch attraktiver. Ein weiterer großer Sympathiepunkt.

Irgendwann war es wieder still zwischen uns. Es war eine angenehme Stille. Man muss sich nicht die ganze Zeit unterhalten um die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen zu genießen. Manchmal reicht die Nähe die man teilt einfach aus.

Mein Kopf drehte sich zu Tweek und Tweeks Kopf drehte sich zu meinem. Unsere Blicke verfingen sich mal wieder ineinander und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die Zeit anhalten würde. Da war er wieder. Dieser Moment. Dieser Gott verdammter Moment den ich eigentlich nutzen sollte. Wieso muss ich es mir auch schwieriger machen als es ist?  
Schon wieder war ich unnötigerweise in meinen, aus wenn und abers bestehenden Gedanken versunken.

Und dann fühlte ich plötzlich ein Lippenpaar auf meinem. Es kam aus dem nichts und war unerwartet, dennoch war es unfassbar schön und ich erwiderte den Kuss nach einigen Augenblicken. Wir lösten uns kurz voneinander, nur damit ich mich auf den Rücken legen und sich Tweek zu mir runter beugen konnte. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn so gut es ging noch näher an mich heran. Seine Arme hatte er jeweils neben meinem Kopf gestützt.

Als wir uns aus Luftmangel voneinander lösen mussten, grinste mich Tweek etwas schüchtern an. „Du denkst zu viel nach Craig.“ 

Ich wollte darauf etwas erwidern, jedoch hörte ich aus der Entfernung ein Auto auf unsere Richtung zukommen. Den Motorgeräuschen nach zu urteilen, musste es meine Mutter gewesen sein. 

„Tweek, meine Mutter ist da.“ Keine Sekunde später saß er kerzengerade vor mir und lächelte etwas verlegen, was mich zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung nicht falsch, da wir keine Minute später angehupt wurden.

Wir standen auf, wobei ich Tweek vom Boden aufhalf. Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Auto und stiegen in dieses ein. Meine Mutter begrüßte uns lächelnd und fuhr los. Im Auto sitzend fragte uns meine Mutter aus. Nicht auf eine nervige, sondern auf eine neugierige Art und Weise. Die Stimmung war ganz entspannt und heiter.

Als wir vor Tweeks Haus zum stehen kamen, verabschiedete er sich von meiner Mutter. Ich begleitete ihn bis zur Haustür wo wir dann auch zum stehen kamen. 

Ich muss ihn wieder sehen. Das darf keine einmalige Sache gewesen sein.

„Der Abend war echt toll.“ Lächelte Tweek.

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln und kratzte mich etwas unbeholfen am Hinterkopf. Ich nahm alles zusammen, was ich an Selbstbewusstsein hatte und stellte ihm die die Finale frage. „Ja war er, also wenn du möchtest können wir gerne nächste Woche etwas zusammen machen. Vielleicht ins Kino gehen oder etwas zusammen essen.“ Schlug ich vor und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Gerne! Warte mal...“ 

Ich war erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich hatte Tweek genau das gleiche Gefühlt, als er mich vorhin gefragt hatte. 

Tweek holte einen Kugelschreiber und sein Handy aus seiner Jackettasche. „Gib mir mal bitte deine Hand.“ Fragte er mich zuckersüß und natürlich konnte ich nicht nein sagen.

Ein paar Sekunden später hatte Tweek seine Nummer auf meine Hand geschrieben, was mich zum grinsen brachte. 

„Also… Wir sehen uns in der Schule?“ 

„Ja auf jeden Fall.“

Nach meinen Worten drehte er sich um und wollte bereits rein gehen, jedoch hielt ich ihn an seinem Handgelenk fest und zog ihn ein Stück zu mir. 

Jetzt oder nie Tucker.

Ich drückte ihm einen schnellen und kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange und grinste ihn dann an.

„Tschüss Tweek.“

Als ich grinsend und siegreich die letzten Meter zum Auto ging konnte ich noch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen wie er sich dümmlich verliebt die Hand an die Wange hielt.

Was für ein niedlicher Idiot.

Hoffentlich wird er demnächst mein niedlicher Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Nachwort  
> Ich hoffe der kleine OS hat euch gefallen hat :3 Über Kritik oder Lob würde ich mich auf jeden Fall freuen :D Euch allen noch einen schönen Tag/Abend ^^
> 
> LG LDM c:


End file.
